Lunatic Cultist
Summary The Lunatic Cultist is the leader of the Cultists worshiping the Moon Lord. It is unknown if the Cultist is summoning or sealing the Moon Lord, as the Moon Lord can only be brought to the world by slaying the entire cult. After his cult is slain by the Terrarian, he appears to absorb whatever it was they were worshiping, and begins battling the Terrarian in earnest. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, possibly High 5-A Name: Lunatic Cultist Origin: Terrarian Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Fanatical Cultist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Phantasm Dragon, Ancient Vision, Moon Lord), Possibly Sealing, Flight, Absorption, Duplication (Can create intangible versions of himself), Magic, Intangibility, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Can form attacks out of all of these elements), Durability Negation (Ancient Doom pierces any armor or physical defenses protecting the target), Teleportation, Danmaku, Resistance to Homing Attack (As in, any homing attack literally does 75% less damage), Status Effect Inducement via Shadowflame (Negates Regeneration, deals light damage over time), Illusion Creation, Invulnerability to Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire, Blindness, Bleeding, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Cold, and Petrification Attack Potency: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level (Can fight on par with an End of Game Terrarian) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can move at speeds far surpassing King Slime, can blitz the Terrarian) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class NJ, possibly Class XGJ Durability: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level Stamina: Godly, can battle on par with the Terrarian, who can wipe out entire armies without rest Range: Dozens of meters with most attacks, planetary with summoning Standard Equipment: Summoning Tablet, Cultist Robes Intelligence: Unknown, maintains knowledge above the Coven, who are implied to maintain vast knowledge of magic and summoning rituals, and the Cultist can conduct said ritual on his own, whereas it takes many lesser cultists to perform it Weaknesses: Many attacks are not intangible (namely his electric bolt, though it can hit intangible beings), he can be interrupted from performing his rituals, keeping him from access to certain powers (namely summoning of Ancient Doom) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ancient Doom: Summons a purple skull that pierces armor and any other durability, dealing damage directly to the opponent. Though the bolts are relatively slow, they are intangible. * Summoning Ritual: The Cultist creates illusory duplicates of himself, and begins a summoning ritual. Though this can be interrupted, the illusory cultists can attack (to a degree) and attacking a duplicate will summon either a Phantasm Dragon (intangible dragon that harms those that contact it) or an Ancient Memory (a small image of the Moon Lord himself, which attacks) * Fireball: Generates an intangible fireball, which harms even tangible objects (as do all of his attacks) * Lightning Orb: Generates an orb of electricity, summoning many lightning bolts to harm the opponent * Shadowflame: If the ritual is completed, Shadowflame is applied to all attacks, negating regeneration and dealing minimal damage over time * Ice Ball: Creates an ice ball, sending it through walls and shooting off other ice spikes from it Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Terraria